freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario Blog:CreepyRedTrap/fan-mades, historias y mas
primero: este blog fue creado para enseñar algunos de mis fan-mades ahora empecemos, aclaro que es como si leyeran un informe de computadora, por que saldran errores con numeros y eso Black Panter: el animatronico hibrido con autoconciencia era el guitarrista de la banda, era el mas querido por los niños, incluso lo sacaban a las casas en modo animatronico para que hiciera su función a los niños que estaban enfermos y querían verlo... pero un incidente lo cambio todo durante una función donde Black Panter estaba en modo traje los mecanismos fallaron y dejaron al empleado muy herido casi muerto por lo que lo tuvieron que sacar de funcionamiento lo remprasaron y mientras pasaba el tiempo empesaron a quitarle parte del traje y mecanismos como la caja de voz lo que causo que este empesara a emitir interferencias de radio por que aveses se encendia no sabian el porque, tiempo despues lo compraron para volver a usarlo pero solo como animatronico y se tuvo que volver a botar y paso lo mismo le quitaro parte del traje para repuertos y la caja de voz se quito pero no completamente por lo que aveses cuando se encendia solo se podia esuchar que habraba pero nunca lo suficiente como para saber que deia la razon de que lo volvieran a desechar fue que alguien intento usar el modo traje pero el animatronico ya no estaba capacitado para eso por lo que la persona murio 2457 639457 un animatronico perdido un prototipo de traje desaparecido, el nombre del animatronico es 2457 639457 fue robado antes de su presentacion es lo unico que se sabe y se dice que partes de el fueron encontradas en diferentes zonas del local pero realmente nadie lo a visto desde su desaparicion en el mes de noviembre el dia 30 Sharky the shark el lider de la banda el tiburon cantante aparecio despues de que la gama springlock fuera puesta en receso en el 84 con su propia banda pero siendo el lider debio ser el mas querido pero no tanto solo fue usado como el cantante y lider de la banda nada mas Rinox the rhinocero un militar iniciarmente tenia su propio escenario, pero paso algo, disparaba conffeti durante las funciones, pero no era seguro, un niño trago un poco de conffeti pensando que era buena idea pero no, se intoxico, pero sobrevivio y el annimatronico se salio de funcionamiento por tiempo limitado el baterista fue añadido a la banda por sus habilidades de disparo de conffeti y haci llamar la atencion fue muy querido y popular Bat the bat el guitarista fue el tercero en ser añadido a la banda con este los niños ya querian ir todos los dias y por cuarquier cosa, tenia alas por lo que era muy genial para los niños 25411 832957 el animatronico desconocido aqui un abecedario de simbolos ABCDEFGHIJKLMNÑOPQRSTUVWXYZ 48()3;6#!/{1¨2~09°$57^<"%&= $4 ^2 42!¨47$02!(0 )3 536^$!)4) 94$4 3la torta de fiesta un animatronico con forma de torta, estaba en la cocina y servia para que los niños supieran como hacer una por que devia verse igual a Torti (nunca nadie los prueba), un dia se encontro un gato atropellado enfrente del local, los encargados intentaron salvarlo con cuidados y convirtiendolo en una mascota para el local, pero este murio unos meses despues, entonces el alma del gato entro en Torti, y tomo el control de este solo por las noches no era peligroso pero causaba errores en las puertas, eso si era peligro para el guardia nocturno S.T. el traje S.T. es un traje, queriamos hacerlo hibrido como BP pero no fue lo suficientemente querido para actualizarlo con esa tecnologia, pero eso no quito que se pudiese mover durante las noches |i am the shadow from your mistakes||time to party\('-')/my friend||i have something for you| 01:14 11 feb 2016 (UTC) recuerden, solo es la historia de los personajes, como si los leyeran de un expediente de policia, lo que aparesca aqui es parte de lo que los 'informantes' pusieron de ellos Categoría:Entradas